Toodle Fucking-Oo
" " is the 3rd episode of Season 2 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 16th overall episode in the series. It was written by Frank Renzulli, directed by Lee Tamahori and originally aired on January 30, 2000. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * David Proval as Richie Aprile * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano Guest starring * Peter Bogdanovich as Dr. Elliot Kupferberg * Matthew Sussman as Dr. Schreck * Paul Herman as Beansie Gaeta * Michele de Cesare as Hunter Scangarelo * Diana Agostini as Miriam * Getchie Argetsinger as Yoga Instructor * Leslie Beatty as Nancy * Ed Crasnick as Comedian * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * Catrina Ganey as Nurse * Marc Freeman Hamm as Party Goer * Linda Mann as Joint Copper * Joe Pacheo as Policeman * Charles Sammarco as Joey * Antonette Schwartzberg as Beansie's Mother * Mike Squicciarini as Big Frank * Donna Smythe as Gia Gaeta * Deirdre Sullivan as Hospital Patient * Craig Wojcik as Pizza Kid Episode recap Jackie Aprile's brother Richie is paroled from prison. He first pays a visit to respected pizzeria owner Beansie Gaeta, his former partner in crime. Richie states to Beansie that he wants respect and what is owed to him. When Beansie tells him to back off, Richie viciously assaults him. Meanwhile, Tony is informed by a cop on his payroll that Meadow threw a drug-fueled party at Livia's house. Tony and Carmela debate on how Meadow should be punished, but Meadow comes clean and suggests that her credit card be taken away for three weeks. Meadow later reveals to a friend that she has cash saved up, and she chose the punishment believing she put one over on her parents. Janice initially defends Meadow's delinquency, interpreting it as a sign she is growing independent. Carmela politely yet firmly asks Janice not to interfere in her parenting. However, when Janice discovers the mess left behind at Livia's house, she thinks that Meadow is getting off too easy. Tony and Carmela angrily tell Janice to stop intruding on their family life, prompting her to leave. Meadow overhears the argument and is upset that Janice is angry with her. Janice and Carmela later reconcile, and Carmela insists that she continue to stay at the house. After dining with friends, Dr. Melfi sees Tony at a table with his "co-workers," leading to an awkward attempt at small talk. Later, at a session with her therapist, Dr. Elliot Kupferberg, Melfi reveals she is annoyed and embarrassed by the incident. She asks Kupferberg if she did the right thing by stopping Tony's therapy, to which Kupferberg answers that it depends on her reasons for becoming a psychiatrist in the first place. The following night, Melfi has a dream in which Tony suffers a car accident after running out of Prozac. Melfi wakes up from her dream and immediately writes it down in a journal. At a welcome party thrown by Tony, Richie's supporters pay him homage with envelopes of cash. When Richie asks if Beansie is present, he's told that nobody has seen him. Afterwards, Richie tracks down Beansie and shoots at him for his disrespect, chasing him down the street on foot. Beansie escapes and when he feels it is safe, he returns to his Jaguar, only to be run over by Richie. Tony visits Beansie in the hospital, where his wife becomes confrontational over his injuries. Beansie's doctor has minimal hope that he will walk again. Tony later reprimands Richie for the attack, threatening him with severe consequences should he not follow the boss's orders again. Richie sees Janice by chance at a yoga class, where they reminisce and talk about their recent past and current status. Richie later tries to win Janice over by bringing an expensive bouquet of flowers to Livia's bedside. Over coffee in the cafeteria, Janice tells Richie that they are both in very different places, but Richie insists that they give their long ago relationship another shot. Meanwhile, Tony goes to change the locks at Livia's house and discovers Meadow cleaning up the place. Tony turns away from the house, perplexed by his daughter's sudden display of remorse.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season two episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Two